Shinjitsu no taki
by Agualuna
Summary: El nuevo equipo 7 tiene que ser acompañado por el equipo 8 a la Isla de la Tortuga en Kumogakure para encontrar a una banda de ladrones que han estado saqueando diversos lugares. Por accidente, Naruto y Hinata acaban en un lugar extraño, con una inesperada presencia.


_**¡Nuevo One-shot! ¡SÍ! Este es el resultado de ver el capítulo 245 de Naruto Shippuden, así como el de comer helado. El helado inspira. Y está bueno. MI GUSTAR HELADOOOOOOocya. Espero que os guste, en verdad se aleja de lo que tenía planeado, pero me ha gustado el resultado C:**_

 ** _Espero que os guste :)_**

* * *

El nuevo equipo 7 se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade, la quinta Hokage. Ésta los había llamado para una nueva misión que se llevaría a cabo en Kumogakure, concretamente, la llamada Isla de la Tortuga.

¿Por qué esta aldea?

Sencillo.

Unos poderosos enemigos se habían infiltrado allí, utilizando la isla como su escondite personal, tras haber saqueado y robado diversas villas, llevándose sus tesoros más importantes.

Uno de ellos, era el kunai de cristal, capaz de cortar hasta el mismísimo acero, y capaz de otorgar una enorme cantidad de chakra a quien lo controle, por tanto, si caía en manos equivocadas era un objeto muy peligroso.

-Entonces... Tsunade-sama, ¿cuándo partiremos?- preguntó Sakura.

-Partiréis mañana, antes de ponerse el sol... sé que deberíais ir ahora mismo, pero merecéis un día de descanso, aunque sea- respondió Tsunade.

Cierto, hace poco había sido el ataque de Pain, y la aldea aún estaba reconstruyéndose. Sin embargo, Naruto y compañía se encontraban en buenas condiciones, inclusive, él mismo, que gracias al chakra del Kyūbi se había recuperado en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Bien, como es una misión de rastreo, necesitaréis compañeros.

-Pero, Tsunade-baachan, con mi Sennin Mōdo podemos encontrar a quien sea- intervino Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- intervino Sakura, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero- ¡No cuestiones lo que te digan!

Los presentes pusieron una cara de agotamiento ante la pelea que habían empezado ambos ninjas (bueno, más bien, el arrebato de "amor" que había tenido Sakura).

-Bien, contamos con uno de los mejores equipos de rastreo, que ayudaran a tu Sennin Mōdo. Aún no has podido perfeccionarlo del todo, Naruto, por tanto, serás el apoyo de este equipo en el rastreo de los enemigos, ¿entendido?

-Sí...- respondió sin ganas. No quería tener nuevos compañeros porque todos estarían ocupados con la reconstrucción de Konoha, que aún no se había recuperado del todo del ataque de Akatsuki.

-Bien, podéis entrar, chicos.

El equipo 7 se giró para observar cómo el equipo 8 entraba al despacho de la Godaime. Kiba Inuzuka, con su fiel compañero Akamaru, Shino Aburame, con sus fieles... ¿compañeros insectos? y la kunoichi Hinata Hyūga, quien estaba colorada como un tomate al ver al amor de su vida.

-Bien, pues ahora procederemos a daros la ruta de rastreo. Ya hemos avisado a Kumogakure, así que no deberéis reportar a nadie de vuestra llegada, os estarán esperando en cuanto pongáis un pie allí. No os dejéis que os descubran y, sobre todo, tened cuidado... ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos a la petición de la Hokage.

...

En las puertas de la villa, se encontraban todos los equipos... excepto Hinata, quien llegaba extrañamente tarde. Kiba y Shino entendían el porqué de esto, estaba aterrada de estar tanto tiempo con Naruto después de lo que había pasado con Pain, si bien no se recuperaba del todo, ella insistió en ir a esa misión.

Era extraño.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso. Había ayudado a Naruto, obtenido el elogio de su clan y evitado que el ataque fuera a peor... por otro lado, por su culpa Naruto se convirtió en el Kyūbi, pudiendo sentir ese odio intenso que desprendía. Pudo hablar de ello con Shikamaru, pues el genio de los Nara había estado velando sobre su estado, como buen genio, había notado lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

A un trote ligero, se acercaba a su inminente destino, la misión estaba a punto de empezar y tenían que partir en seguida a Kumogakure.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Shikamaru, medio dormido, pero... ¿qué hacía allí?

-¡Ah, Hinata!- respondió con una voz pastosa, tras ese bostezo digno de un león que había soltado.

-Shikamaru-kun... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿tan temprano?- dijo inocentemente. Quizás por eso provocó la risa de los presentes.

-Es un fastidio, pero he venido a desearos suerte. He venido a desearte suerte a ti, en especial.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, pues comprendía lo que Shikamaru quería decir. Pero... ¿tenía que ser tan obvio?

-Gracias...- Hinata se llenó de valor y fue capaz de darle un abrazo, sorprendiendo hasta al mismísimo Nara, quien sonrió con cariño a Hinata.

El lazo que se había formado entre ambos, era de hermandad, de fraternidad. Hinata cuidaba de Shikamaru y viceversa. Ambos disfrutaban de largos paseos y de largos ratos mirando las nubes.

.

Tras aquella adorable escenita, los dos equipos partieron hacia su destino. Cabe destacar, que Hinata no abrió la boca en todo el viaje, excepto para revelar la posición en la que estaban y el tiempo que tardarían en llegar a Kumogakure.

Allí les esperaba el hermano del Raikage, Killer Bee, que saludó a Naruto con un choque de puños, tras haber hablado un par de veces, el hombre decidió que entrenaría a Naruto para controlar al Kyūbi gracias a la profecía del gran Sapo que le había revelado a Naruto.

Pero sería en otra ocasión, en cuanto la isla estuviera desocupada.

Aunque el viaje en barco fue un tormento, consiguieron llegar a ella.

Todos se fueron en busca de los ladrones que habían puesto todo patas arriba. No querían saber qué harían con algunos de los tesoros que habían robado, podrían venderles armas incluso a los temibles Akatsuki si se lo proponían.

Ambos equipos comenzaron con la búsqueda. Según tenían entendido, eran un grupo de seis hombres, a cada cual más malo que el anterior, y astuto, también. Cuya ocupación es salvarse a sí mismo, a los objetos preciados, y a sobrevivir un día más. Pero eso se acabaría, pues Konoha los pondría en su sitio.

Hinata activó su Byakugan, mientras que Shino utilizaba sus insectos para poder detectar a los intrusos, Naruto, por otro lado, meditaba para poder obtener el Sennin Modo, que le estaba costando, pues como Tsunade había dicho, aún no lo había perfeccionado del todo, y si hubieran estado solos, hubiera sido el doble de difícil encontrar a los ladrones.

-Detecto un total de seis personas, a 2 kilómetros de nuestra posición- dijo Hinata.

-Bien- explicó Shino- entonces nos dividiremos. Kiba, Akamaru y tú iréis por el flanco izquierdo, Hinata y Sakura por el derecho, Bee-san y el capitán Yamato irán por detrás, yo tomaré el flanco delantero.

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos los ninjas, y saltaron a su posición.

.

Un grupo, al cálido fuego de una hoguera, reía por una fechoría que acababan de cometer... robar una misteriosa urna de unas ruinas perdidas cerca de Suna, era una pieza exquisita, que debería tener mucho valor. Festejaban su racha de saqueos llevada a cabo con éxito y se regocijaban en el maravilloso botín que iban a tener.

Pero todo ello se vio interrumpido por una presencia no grata, un misterioso muchacho cubierto con una enorme capucha, cuyos ojos estaban tapados con unas gafas de sol.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar quién era, se vieron acorralados por un grupo de ninjas, que les miraban buscando pelea.

-¡Hasta aquí habéis llegado-ttebayo!- replicó Naruto- ¡Ahora mismo devolveréis todo lo que habéis robado!

Los ladrones se miraron entre sí, sólo para reírse en masa, como si Naruto acabara de decir el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

-¿Y nos vas a obligar tú, niño?

-¡Todos lo haremos!

-¡Guau!

La atención se centró en el salvaje Kiba, quien se encontraba en posición de pelea.

Los ladrones realizaron ágiles movimientos para tratar de despistar a sus perseguidores, pero era inútil, tendrían que pelear...

Puede que no les superaran en número, pero podrían igualar su habilidad.

Cada uno se encontraba con uno o dos enemigos, pero Hinata notaba que podría haber alguien más agazapado, que no hubiese salido.

A veces odiaba tener tanta razón.

Se giró para esquivar el kunai que iba dirigido hacia ella, encontrándose cara a cara con otro ladrón más, por tanto no eran seis, eran siete.

El hombre la miró con adoración. Era su día de suerte, primero Suna le obsequiaba con semejante rareza y ahora pelearía con una Hyūga, casi un tesoro con patas... sus ojos podrían venderse enormemente bien, y quizás podría pedir un rescate a los patriarcas de su clan.

-¡Oh, niña! Tú me vas a hacer enormemente rico- dijo lanzándose al ataque.

Hinata esquivaba a aquel sujeto que la miraba de una manera extraña. Era una mezcla entre psicopatía y adoración.

La pelea hizo que se alejara del resto de sus compañeros, pues debía alejarse unos metros para poder concentrarse mejor en su contrincante.

Lo que no contaba era con lo que venía a continuación.

Se encontraba acorralada, en una enorme colina, y el sujeto iba a por ella a traición.

Pero alguien la empujó, e hizo que rodara colina abajo.

-¡Hinata!-había escuchado.

Después de eso, no escuchó nada, ni vio nada.

...

Lentamente despertó, era todo borroso, y le dolía la cabeza horrores. No había sido una buena idea lo que había hecho, pero una compañera suya estaba en peligro y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se levantó, examinando el lugar en el que se encontraba con la mirada. Era un sitio extraño, sólo veía un lago con una enorme cascada, pero ni rastro de Hinata.

-¿Dónde estoy?- murmuró.

-Naruto-kun... -se escuchó a su espalda.

Naruto se giró para ver a Hinata tratando de levantarse.

-¿Por qué?- escucharon de repente. Ambos ninjas miraron de dónde provenía la voz, de una sombra que surgía de la cascada -¿Por qué no diste tu autógrafo en Ichiraku?

-¿Qué?- respondió Naruto atónito.

-Aquellos tipos estaban siendo agradables de repente y eran muy amiguitos tuyos, ¿no?- la sombra que hablaba no paraba de avanzar, hasta revelar su verdadero aspecto.

No podían creer lo que veían.

Era Naruto.

Solo que éste tenía una sonrisa perversa, y los ojos de color rojo, con la esclerótica negra.

-No puede ser...- murmuró Naruto, perplejo.

-Estaban siendo molestos, ¿verdad?

Naruto, no podía moverse, estaba tan aturdido con lo que estaba pasando que estaba paralizado por el miedo...

 _-¿Por qué es como yo?-_ pensó

-Antes en la aldea, nos trataban como si fuéramos leprosos- continuó aquella copia de Naruto.

-¿Quién eres?- la seriedad ocupaba todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

-¿No te das cuenta? Yo soy tú. El verdadero tú que existe en el fondo de tu corazón.

A Naruto se le agotó la paciencia.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? Deja de mentir, deja de inventártelo todo, yo no te conozco- replicó Naruto.

-Esta es la Cascada de la Verdad, ¿no? Aquí todo lo que es cierto, sale a flote. Por tanto, soy tú, el verdadero tú. Soy la preciosa oscuridad que habita en tu corazón, ¡tu parte oscura! La única diferencia que tenemos... es que el Kyūbi me ha tomado cariño.

Cuando hizo esta declaración, Naruto podía ver reflejado por un instante las colas del Kyūbi abrazando a aquella copia barata de sí mismo, mientras veía en su mirada todo el odio que cargaba, toda la oscuridad.

Aquel sujeto se lanzó contra Naruto, para atacarle. Pero éste consiguió echarle para atrás.

-¡Siempre nos han ignorado! ¡Nos han odiado! ¡Nos han humillado!- decía el Naruto oscuro- ¡Era doloroso! ¿¡No te acuerdas!? ¡Era una eterna pesadilla! ¡Yo soy quién mejor te conoce!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- intervino una voz.

Ambos Naruto se giraron para ver a Hinata, quien había estado presente en todo momento, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo el Naruto oscuro.

-N-No es verdad, no todos te han ignorado. Y-Yo nunca... yo nunca...- no podía continuar. Era cierto que nunca había hecho contacto directo con Naruto, su timidez y cobardía se lo impedían, pero ella nunca le había ignorado. Se había interesado por él.

El Naruto oscuro fue a una velocidad increíble, en frente de Hinata. Con un dedo le agarró el mentón, e hizo que ambos ojos chocaran.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te has acercado? ¿Te daba miedo?- dijo acercándose a ella.

-S-Sí...- Hinata desvió la mirada. Admitir que eres un cobarde requería de cierta cantidad de valentía.

-Si... pero no tuviste miedo de correr a salvarme, ¿verdad?- El verdadero Naruto fue golpeado por la imagen de una Hinata cayendo violentamente al suelo y siendo atravesada por aquella vara de metal, sin ninguna piedad.

-No...- dijo decidida- Jamás tendría miedo de correr a salvarte.

-Y si mi verdadero yo sale a flote... ¿tendrías miedo?- preguntó jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

-Jamás- dijo lo más decididamente posible, dejando a Naruto y a su alter ego sorprendidos.

Naruto no podía decir nada, ni si quiera podía moverse para evitar que su parte oscura se apartara de su lado, no quería que ella supiera de esa parte suya.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el Naruto oscuro.

-Porque sé que Naruto-kun, es bueno. Jamás se dejaría controlar por el odio del Kyūbi- respondió- ya es suficiente, de que sufras. Nos tienes a nosotros, todos estamos a tu lado, _yo estoy a tu lado..._ \- y con todo el valor del mundo, Hinata abrazó al Naruto oscuro, quien comenzó a llorar.

Pero de repente, el Naruto oscuro agarró a Hinata de los hombros, y la empujó.

-¡Pero aún me duele!- dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto- ¡Yo soy el único que te comprende!

-Pero Hinata tiene razón- dijo sereno, habiendo comprendido las palabras de ella- No hace falta que sigas sufriendo.

-¿¡Te vas a olvidar así como así de mí!?- corrió encolerizado a atacar a Naruto.

Pero solo se chocó consigo mismo, mientras le envolvía con los brazos.

-No, no pienso olvidarte. Gracias a ti, estoy aquí, pero como ha dicho ella, ya es suficiente- el Naruto oscuro iba cediendo- Sé como yo, porque si no tengo fe en mí mismo, no conseguiré que el resto lo tenga.

El Naruto oscuro, se iba desvaneciendo mientras miraba a Hinata, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella pudo notar, cómo sus ojos volvían a ser de color azul por un momento, y por primera vez, pudo permitirse sonreír. No era una sonrisa malvada, como al principio, era una sonrisa pura y sincera, como la del verdadero Naruto.

Después de eso, desapareció.

El verdadero Naruto se quedó de espaldas a ella, mientras que, con cautela, Hinata caminaba al encuentro de Naruto, sólo para comprobar si estaba bien.

-¿Naruto-kun?- dijo ella.

Naruto, en un movimiento rápido, la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndole entre sus brazos. No decía nada, sólo la abrazaba en silencio.

Hinata pudo sentir parte de su sudadera húmeda, sabía que estaba llorando. Se permitió llevar las manos a su espalda, para completar el abrazo que estaba recibiendo.

Naruto se apartó, para ver a Hinata a la cara. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y una expresión de dolor.

-Hinata...

Ella le miró, y llevó una mano a su mejilla, para poder transmitirle tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, s-siento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto...

-Bueno, ahora sé que ya no lo estaré nunca más.

Ambos se cogieron de las manos, y se sonrieron frente aquella cascada.

Lo que no sabían, hasta tiempo después, es que esa cascada sólo mostraba lo que había en tu corazón, terceras personas no podían estar ahí.

También supo que fueron encontrados inconscientes, y agarrados de la mano.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
